Aishiteru, Danna- sama!
by Ian Namikaze
Summary: Gak bisa bikin Summary, mending langsung baca aja... Warning: Gender bender. (bukan untuk anak yang belum lahir) :D NO INCEST?
1. Chapter 1

**Aishiteru, Danna-sama!**** © Ian Namikaze**

**Rate : **(belum di tentuin) mungkin K+-T or T or T - M or M? (Kamu suka M?)

**Genre : **Romace, Hurt/Comfort (genre gak berasa alias gak nyambung ama cerita)

**Pair :**Narux ? (Kayaknya Fem!Naru soalnya gue 'lagi' suka genderbender haha *ketawa miris 'nggak ada yg ngeladenin')

Slight

Naru x fem!Kyuu

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Ian Namikaze (kalau ada yang sama berarti idenya pasaran lagi) x_x

**Warning!**

**(Tolong di baca dulu sebelum membaca)**

**AU, ****Gaje, ****A****bal, Gender Bender,****OC, OOC, sarat****dengan misstypo, alur cerita**** k****urang jelas,****ketikannya ****kacau****, ****d****ll.**

**A/N: **Ini adalah fic kedua saya haha (padahal fic pertama aja belum kelar) -_-" ngomong2 kenapa Author dapat nih fanfic? Haha itulah hebatnya saya.. sebenernya nih fic udah lama tapi lupa di publish lagi pula fic ini gaje banget (cuma baru prolog? belum punya lanjutan cerita -_-) gak masalah yang penting mau liat ada penggemarnya ada gak nih fic takutnya gak saya hapus kalau ada saya lanjutin kaya fic pertama saya tapi nanti dilanjutin antara akhir april sama awal mei hehehe..(Peace) Maaf ya 'sambil jongkok 100x' tanpa basa-basi lagi silahkan baca prolog pendek ini dengan judul yang gak nyambung.. **Selamat membaca!**

.

.

Chapter 1: Prolog? (Maybe)

.

.

"Naruto-kun.." Panggil gadis berambut merah yang memiliki iris ruby dengan pupil vertikal ke atas dengan kulitnya putih mulus membuatnya terkesan cantik di tambah rona merah tipis di pipinya bahkan terlihat begitu imut dan sangat manis.

"Iya Kyuu-chan ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Iris blue sapphire Naruto menatap hangat ke arah gadis itu.

"A-aku.. a-ku.." Ucap Kyuubi gagap yang membuat pemuda berkulit tan eksotis di depannya bingung.

"Iya ada apa Kyuu? Kalau kau tak mau bicara aku akan pulang saja -ttebayo" Ujar Naruto seraya berbalik dan (pura-pura) meninggalkan gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tu-tunggu.." Kyuubi menahan tangan kanan Naruto, Narutopun berbalik dan menatapnya kembali. "A-a-ai-shi-teru, Na-Na-ru-to... mmppphh" Kyuubi terbelalak kaget karena pemuda yang di cintainya tiba-tiba menciumnya, tapi di detik berikutnya ia langsung memejamkan matanya ia ingin merasakannya dan secara perlahan ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan panas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuu-chan" Lirih Naruto namun masih bisa di dengar Kyuubi.

...

"Ne, Kyuu-chan kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan kekasihnya ini yang tiba-tiba saja menyeretnya.

"Sudah ikut saja, cerewet sekali" Ucap Kyuubi ketus.

"Apa kau marah -ttebayo" lirih Naruto yang membuat Kyuubi tiba berhenti berjalan yang membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Kyuubi pun akhirnya berbalik untuk menghadap dan menatap ke arah Naruto, ruby bertemu blue sapphire.

"Aku tidak marah" ketus Kyuubi.

"Tapi kau terkesan marah"

"Sudah ku bila...mmmppphhh"

"Kau sangat manis ketika rona merah itu menghiasi wajahmu Kyuu-chan" ucapan Naruto langsung membuat Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

...

.

.

Think or not? because it your choice

.

.

**'Sebuah kejadian merubah semuannya'**

'Dor!'

'Dor!'

Keluar suara tembakan pistol dari kejauhan yang membuat Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya. Dia terus berlari ke asal suara tadi yang berasal dari sebuah mansion yang menjadi tujuannya, entah kenapa raut wajah Naruto tidak bisa di jelaskan. Jika dilihat dia seperti takut, sedih, khawatir dan marah, mata blue sapphirenya mulai berkaca menahan cairan bening yang siap turun ke bawah kapan saja.

Tiba-tiba naruto berhenti dari larinya dia terkejut ketika melihat ada 5 orang yang barus saja keluar dari mansion yang di tujunya, mereka memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah dan menggunakan topi jerami. Salah satu dibelakang berbalik ke arah Naruto dan menembakan peluru pistol ke arah Naruto, tapi sayang Naruto menyadari hal itu dan berhasil menghindar.

Mata onyx menatap sinis blue sapphire, Naruto menatap orang itu seperti familiar. Narutopun berdiri dan langsung melanjutkan berlari masuk ke arah Mansion.

'Brakk'

Suara Naruto mendobrak sebuah pintu kamar, dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dia terus menatap kamar tersebut yang begitu berantakan tapi setelah Naruto menatap lurus ke arah jendela di mendapati seorang gadis familiar yang tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah dan terluhat gadis itu menggenggam sebuah buku dan kertas di depan buku yang ada di tangan kirinya. Cairan beningpun akhirnya meleleh turun ke bawah membasahi pipi Naruto, Naruto berjalan gontai ke arah gadis itu dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terduduk lemas.

"Hiks.. Kyuu hiks.. kenapa?.. hiks maafkan aku Kyuu-chan a-aku hiks tak bisa melindungimu hiks.."

"Na-Naru-to-kun.." Sebuah panggilan membuat Naruto tersentak dan langsung mendekati Kyuubi yang sudah bersimbah darah, Narutopun langsung mengangkat Kyuubi untuk duduk.

"Hiks.. Kyuu-chan?"

"Na-ruto-kun am-bil i-ni.." Ucap Kyuubi seraya memberikan buku dan kertas di tangan kirinya, kemudian kyuubi melepaskan kalungnya lalu di berikan kalung itu dan membisikan sesuatu ke Naruto

"..." Bisikan Kyuubi membuat Naruto terbelalak.

"Ka-u harus berjanji pa-daku untuk melindunginya.."

"I-ya aku berjanji" Ucapan Naruto membuat Kyuubi tersenyum.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun" Ucap Kyuubi seraya mencium lembut Naruto dan Narutopun membalasnya. Kyuubipun kini tergeletak di pangkuan Naruto matanya tertutup hembusan nafas, denyut nadi, detak jantung kini telah berhenti.

"KYUU-CHAN! hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

...

Pemakaman yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Naruto, ketika melihat kekasihnya kini akan di semayamkan. Naruto ingin rasanya menangis tapi air matanya sudah terlalu kering untuk menangis, entah kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan bagi Naruto melihat kekasihnya sekarat.

Hanya tatapan kosong Naruto ke arah pemakaman kekasihnya, Tak jauh dari Naruto kedua adiknya menatap iba ke arahnya.

"A-aniki/Nii-chan" Panggil Menma dan Naruko dari belakang Naruto. Tapi panggilan mereka tak di gubris oleh Naruto yang sudah larut dengan kesedihannya, Naruko yang merasa kasihan mencoba mendekati Naruto tapi di hentika oleh kaa-channya.

"Biarkan dia Naru-chan.." Ucap lembut Kushina ke arah Naruko.

"Ta-tapi Kaa-chan"

"Biarkan dia Otouto" Ucapan Menma membuat wajah Naruko terlihat kecewa.

Pemakamanpun sudah selesai semua orang yang menghadiri pemakamanpun perlahan pulang, tapi Naruto tetap setia berdiri dan menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan Kurama Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-chan.." Lirih Naruto

"Aishiteru, Kyuu-chan.."

**(Hanya penyesalan yang Naruto rasakan)**

**TBC**

**A/N:** Gimana ficnya jelek ya? Maaf ya kalo jelek.. saya hanya butuh satu kata aja buat review kali ini Lanjut apa discontinue...

**Please, RnR give me your opinion**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	2. Chapter 2

...

'Kuharap semua yang telah terjadi, tidak pernah terjadi'

Itulah benak yang ada di pikiran seorang pemuda bekulit tan eksotis dengan luka cakar di kedua pipinya, mata birunya bagai sebiru lautan dalam yang dapat menenggelamkan seseorang dalam pesonannya ketika melihat matanya. Tapi kini matanya tampak meredup ketika dia sedang menatapi awan yang bergerak dari balik jendela. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Putra sulung dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Hoy! Naruto!"

Terdengar sebuah suara memangil namanya. Narutopun lantas menengok kearah suara yang memanggilnya dan ketika dia menengok kearah pemilik suara itu. Dia menemukan sesosok pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya dengan rambut spike yang berwarna coklat. Naruto hanya menatap pemuda di depannya yang ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Naruko-chan menunggumu, dia ada disana"

Setelah pemuda itu menyelesaikan perkataannya sambil menunjuk pintu masuk ruang kelas yang mereka tempati. Narutopun mengarahkan kepalannya kearah tempat yang di tunjuk oleh temannya tadi. Diapun mendapati sesosok gadis yang mirip dengannya dan itu membuat sebuah senyuman sang Namikaze terukir jelas di bibirnya. Narutopun pergi meninggalkan temannya dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Ne, Naruto-nii aku membawakan bento untukmu" Ucap gadis itu yang kita kenal sebagai Namikaze Naruko. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan gadis itupun tampak tersenyum.

"Arigatou Naruko-chan! Ayo kita makan bento bersama" Ajak Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah bento di tangan kanan Naruko.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruko yang tampak senang mendengar ajakan dari Naruto.

"Hm, lagi pula kau membawa bekalmu, kan?" Tanya Naruto balik dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruko yang tampak senang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan di taman belakang sekolah" Ajak Naruto yang langsung menggandeng tangan kanan Naruko dengan erat. Tanpa Naruto sadari ada rona merah tipis di pipi Naruko.

Sementara itu tampak ada seseorang yang memperhatikan Naruto dari dalam kelasnya. "Ne, Shikamaru! Bukankah mereka itu saudara kandung?" Tanya seorang yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya ke arah pemuda berambut nanas yang tampak sedang tiduran.

"Lalu?" Tanya balik pemuda berambut Nanas yang baru saja di panggil Shikamaru.

"Entah ini perasaanku atau bukan, tapi ketika melihat mereka berdua kesannya seperti sepasang kekasih"

"...Hoaammm... Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Kiba, menurutku wajar bukan kalau mereka makan siang bersama.. dasar merepotkan"

"Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru itu benar Kiba, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Shino!"

"Menurutku juga begitu, aku setuju dengan Shikamaru dan Shino"

"Aku tidak bertanya kepadamu Chouji!"

"Mungkin kau cemburu?"

"Hah? Cemburu? Itu tidak mungkin Sai! Dan jangan tersenyum seperti itu ke arahku! Kau membuatku takut!"

"Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak, Sai! Kau tidak salah.. Tapi orang penggila anjing inilah yang salah, dasar merepotkan"

"Lagipula biarkan mereka seperti itu Kiba, apa kau tidak malihat Naruto tersenyum? Tampaknya dia mulai kembali ceria"

"Aku tahu itu Shino! Tapi apa kau tidak curiga? Naruto yang pendiam dan dingin tiba-tiba saja berubah 180 derajat bukankah itu aneh?"

Pertanyaan Kiba membuat orang-orang yang sedang ngobrol dengannya menjadi terdiam dan tampak berfikir dengan ucapan kiba barusan. Tapi sebuah suara membuat mereka terkejut.

"Kelihatannya kalian menyebut nama Aniki?"

"Menma?!"

**Aishiteru, Danna-sama! © Ian Namikaze**

**Rate : M (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy**

**Pair : Naruto U. &amp; Naruko U.**

**Slight**

**Naruto U. &amp; Kyuubi K. (Female)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ian Namikaze**

**Warning!**

**AU, Gaje, Abal, Gender Bender, OC, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, alur cerita kurang jelas, ketikannyakacau, NO INCEST, dll.**

**A/N: saya nulis nih fic buat ngilangin bosen aja.. Karena terus-terusan mikirin Fic ane yang pertama T.T lupakan ini dan silanhkan lanjut membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 **

**.**

**.**

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan langsung di lontarkan oleh seorang pemuda penggila anjing kepada seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam pembicaraannya bersama teman-temannya.

"Apa kau mengusirku, kiba?"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan!" Teriak Kiba yang tampak kesal kepada orang yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Mungkin maksud Kiba adalah kenapa kau berada di sini sementara kau berada di kelas sebelah bersama Naruko-san?"

"Apa itu yang kau maksud, Kiba?" Tanya Menma kearah Kiba setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang kita kenal dengan Sai. Sementara itu Kiba yang mendengar pertanyaan Menma hanya bisa mengangguk saja.

"Ah, soal itu.. um.. sebenarnya aku kesini hanya mau menemui Sakura-chan dan juga ingin meminjam beberapa catatan dan membuat rencana untuk pulang sekolah nanti"

Setelah Menma mengatakan maksudnya datang kekelas ini. Kibapun hanya bisa menepuk dahinya, karena pasalanya dia lupa bahwa Sakura adalah pacarnya Menma.

"Ah, kalau begitu maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kiba"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu curiga kepada orang-orang Kiba"

"Urusai Shino! Aku tidak bicara denganmu"

Menma yang melihat perdebatan kecil diantara Shino dan Kiba, hanya bisa tersenyum (sweetdrop). Sementara Shikamaru tampak menatap tajam ke arah Menma entah apa yang terjadi. Tapi Menma yang menyadari itu langsung membuka suara.

"Sebaiknya aku permisi dulu, aku harus kembali ke kelasku"

"Ha'i"

Balas Kiba dan Chouji kearah Menma, sementara Shino hanya mengangguk, Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa ekpresi dan Shikamaru tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

'Apa yang ingin kau rencanakan sekarang Menma? Ku harap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Naruto'

Shikamaru yang menatap kepergian Menma dan berbicara dalam pikirannya.

**OoOoOoO**

"Umm, Woahh! Ini enak sekali! Apa benar kau yang membuat bento ini, Naruko-chan?"

Teriak seorang pemuda pirang jabrik yang tampak sedang memakan bento. Sementara itu seorang gadis yang ada di sebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hei, setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku"

"Eh, etto.. sebenarnya Okaa-san yang membuat itu" Ucap Naruko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Sudah kuduga, Naruko-chan tidak mungkin bisa membuat ini"

Terdengar ada nada kekecewaan di balik ucapan Naruto andai jika Naruko peka dengan ucapan Naruto. Tapi yang Naruko dengar adalah sebuah perkataan mengejek dari Naruto.

"Jadi, Onii-chan berpikir bahwa aku tidak bisa membuat bento?"

"Tentu saja"

"Apa? Kalau begitu akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa membuat bento yang lebih enak dari Okaa-san dan ketika itu terjadi kau harus pergi bersamaku ke taman hiburan" Ujar Naruko sambil menunjuk tangannya kearah Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membuat bento yang enak?"

"Eh? Etto.. hm.."

"Apa yang ingin kau taruhkan?"

".. Aku akan meuruti semua permintaan Onii-chan apapun itu!"

**'Cup'**

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mencium kening Naruko yang baru saja selesai mengucapkan perkataannya.

"Setuju"

Balas Naruto cepat yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruko yang cengo karena kecupan Naruto.

"Onii-chan no BAKA!"

**OooOOooO**

"Lihat mereka tampak mesra ya, Sasuke"

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih yang baru saja menyelesaikan perkataanya kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri menatap dua insan berbeda gender sedang berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sebuah ucapan tanya sukses keluar dari pemuda tampan dengan rambut raven yang bergaya emo.

"Lihatlah wajah mereka, seperti wajah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari temannya Sasukepun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mereka. Tampak wajah yang berseri-seri dari kedua insan yang ia tatap. Walaupun sebenarnya yang Sasuke tatap adalah gadis berambut pirang yang ada di samping pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan gadis disampingnya.

'Ternyata yang dikatakannya benar' Batinnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa mende'cih' ketika melihat itu. Sasuke tampaknya mulai kesal walaupun ia tutupi dengan wajah stoic milik Uchiha.

"Suigetsu"

"Nani?"

"Ayo kita pergi"

"Ke kelas?"

"Membolos"

"Eeeeehhhhh?"

Bagai di sambar petir Sugetsu terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Sasuke. Seakan tidak percaya Sugetsu hanya bisa melongo. Pasalnya Sasuke adalah Siswa teladan yang sangat rajin, pintar, kaya, tampan. Tapi semua itu seperti lenyap bagi Suigetsu dengan perkataan singkat dan nista dari Sasuke yaitu 'membolos'.

Demi ular albino milik Orochimaru, ternyata Sasuke sedang patah hati' itulah pikiran yang terlintas di kepala Suigetsu. Karena sebagai Sahabat sekaligus bawahan akhirnya Suigetsupun hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

**oOoOoOo**

**'BOOMM!'**

"Cih, sialan bel bangsat" Umpat Shikamaru yang terkejut karena bel pulang sekolah yang terdengar seperti ledakan bom. Bagaimana tidak terkejut Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas harus mendengar suara bom yang mendadak dan keras.

**'BOOMM!'**

"Hahaha, kau memiliki ekpresi yang luar biasa Shikamaru" Ucap Naruto yang ada duduk di depan Shikamaru sementara Sai yang ada di samping Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum palsu.

"Hahaha, apa yang di katakan Naruto benar! Ekpresimu seperti orang bodoh"

"Urusai Naruto, Kiba! Dasar merepotkan"

Sebuah teriakan Shikamaru yang tampak kesal. Tapi itu tidak membuat mereka berhenti tertawa bahkan Shino yang ada di samping Kiba hanya bisa menahan tawa. Mereka bukannya tidak perduli dengan apa yang di teriaki Shikamaru, tapi mereka tidak mendengar teriakan Shikamaru karena saat Shikamaru berteriak suara boom terdengar lagi.

**'BOOM'**

'Bel sialan!'

Naruto masih tertawa dengan tingkah konyol temannya itu sampai sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya.

"Naruko-chan?"

"Onii-chan ayo kita pulang bersama"

Sebuah ucapan dan senyuman yang di layangkan oleh Naruko membuat jantung Naruto serasa berhenti. Tampak rona tipis di wajah Naruto ketika melihat wajah imut gadis yang ada dihadapan wajahnya ini.

**OoOoOoO**

...

"Jadi, Menma tidak pulang bersama dengan kita?"

"Um, katanya dia ada janji bersama Sakura-san"

"Ah, jadi begitu ya" Ujar Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa kita malah pergi ke taman -ttebayo!" Teriak Naruto dengan sangat cepat.

"Tee hee"

"Jangan tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidahmu, cepat katakan apa maksudmu ini?"

"Jangan marah begitu Onii-chan, kita kesini karena aku ingin menagih hadiah darimu" Ucap Naruko yang tampak senang. Tapi wajah kebahagiaannya itu lenyap ketika sebuah kalimat di ucapkan Naruto membuatnya kesal.

"Hadiah?"

"Onii-chan! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan janjimu?!"

"Janji?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang memasang wajah watados, yang membuat Naruko memalingkan wajahnya kesal dan menggembukan kedua pipinya.

**Normal POV: Off**

**Naruto POV: On**

'Eh, dia marah? Tapi manis juga' itulah yang ada dipikiranku ketika melihat tingkah adikku yang kekanak-kanakan.

Meskipun aku bilang dia adalah adikku, sebenarnya dia bukanlah adik kandungku. Aku mengetahui itu karena 'dia' memberitahuku. Dalam pelukanku dia berbisik kepada untuk menjaganya karena Naruko-chan adalah adik dari Kyuu-chan.

Tapi kenapa aku dan Naruko begitu sangat mirip bahkan seperti saudara kembar? Itu karena Naruko-chan memiliki rambut yang sama dengan ibunya yang berasal dari keluarga Namikaze. Meskipun dia memiliki rambut yang sama dengan ibunya, tapi wajahnya begitu mirip dengan kyuu-chan. Ketika aku menatap Naruko-chan entah kenapa aku selalu melihat Kyuu-chan. Aku merasakan seperti Kyuu-chan hidup dalam dirinya.

Melihatnya kesal seperti ini rasanya seperti melihat Kyuu-chan. Walaupun sedih untuk mengingat kenangan itu. Tapi aku harus menampakan wajah bahagiaku, jikalau wajah sedih yang kutunjukan aku takut Naruko-chan akan ikut sedih.

"Ne, Naruko-chan?" Panggilku kearah Naruko-chan yang membelakangiku.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku- aku hanya bercanda soal itu, aku ingat janji itu- membelikanmu crepe dan berjalan-jalan di taman bukan?"

Tampaknya Naruko-chan benar-benar marah kepadaku. Ini memang salahku, sebenarnya aku lupa tentang janji itu dan aku baru saja mengingatnya.

"Apa kau masih marah? Ayolah jangan ngambek terus Naruko-chan, nantinya jadi jelek loh" Rayuku tapi tampaknya Naruko-chan benar-benar kesal bahkan dia tidak mendengar apa yang kuucapkan.

"Baiklah aku menyerah! Aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu hari ini, asal kau ti-" belum selesai aku ingin mengatakan kalimatku. Naruko sudah berbalik dan memotong ucapannku.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya" Balasku malas. Mudah di tebak, dia ngambek pasti ada maunya. Dia benar-benar tidak berubah seperti anak-anak.

"Kalau begitu kemari" Ucapnya sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya kearahnya. Akupun lantas mendekat dan mesejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya.

**'Cup'**

Sebuah ciuman yang di daratkan Naruko di pipi kiriku dan itu sukses membuatku terkejut. Aku bisa merasakan bibir kenyalnya di pipiku. Jantungku terasa berhenti, aku masih terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukannya.

Setelah dia mencium pipiku dia langsung menggenggam tangan kananku dengan tangan kirinya dan membawaku berlari menuju taman. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan rona merah di wajahku.

"A-ayo Onii-chan" Ucapnya seraya menunduk dan berlari menuju kearah taman. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu ekpresi apa yang ia tunjukan saat ini.

"Syukurlah tampaknya belum terlambat untuk menyeberang" Gumamnya tapi masih bisa kudengar.

Setelah itu terdengar suara mesin dari sebuah mobil yang sepertinya sudah bersiap untuk menabrak seseorang. Tunggu orang itu? Bukankah dia yang telah membunuh Kyuu-chan?

**'Bruum'**

"Naruko awas!" Teriakku seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mendorong Naruko agar menjauh dari mobil yang siap menabrak kami.

**'Ciit'**

**'Brak'**

**'Brumm'**

"ONII-CHAN!"

Aku bisa mendengar adikku bertetiak tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku, yang kurasakan hanyalah sebuah cairan yang keluar dari tubuhku. Apa aku akan mati? Tapi setidaknya aku sudah menyelamatkan adikmu Kyuu-chan. Aku akan bertemu denganmu.. Kyuu-chan.

**Naruto POV: Off**

**Normal POV: On**

"ONII-CHAN!" Teriak Naruko yang melihat Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri dan bersimbah darah.

"Onii-chan hiks.. Onii-chan hiks.." Isak Naruko sambil berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung memeluknya.

Beberapa warga yang melihat itu mencoba mendekati mereka tapi terdengar suara motor yang tidak jauh. Terlihat motor sport berwarna hitam yang membawa dua pemuda yang memakai pakaian hitam mendekati mereka dan menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arah mereka. Naruko yang melihat pistol yang di todongkan ke arah merekapun terkejut.

**'Duar.. Duar..'**

**oOoOoOo**

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, kenapa kau ingin menemuiku Itachi?"

"Aku menemuimu atas dasar perintah Jiraiya-sama"

"Apa ini tentang penjahat-penjahat itu?"

"Hn"

"Naruto benar-benar dalam masalah, tapi kita harus melindunginya karena dia adalah penerus keluarga utama"

"Kau masih berpikir tentang itu ya?- sebenarnya masalah yang di alami kita semua ini lebih besar dari itu"

"Lebih besar? Benar-benar merepotkan saja"

"Setelah pembantaian keluarga Kurama yang di lakukan oleh sekelompok Yakuza, mungkin akan berimbas kepada keluarga Namikaze dan Senju"

"Dan jika itu terjadi perusahaan-perusahaan yang berkerja sama dengan Senju akan hancur dalam kata lain kehilangan aset berharga perusahaan"

"Tidak kusangka masalah yang terdengar sangat konyol, bisa menjadi besar, sungguh merepotkan"

"Tapi aku yakin masalah ini bisa di selesaikan oleh Naruto"

"Bagaimana kau sangat yakin denga itu, Itachi?"

"Karena Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang tidak kita miliki"

**OoOoOoO**

"Halo bos?"

"Ledakan kediaman Namikaze dan pastikan mayat Minato dan Kushina ada disana"

"Ha'i"

"Dengan begini, aku bisa menggulingkan kepemimpinan perusahaan Konoha- hahahahaha.."

"Hahahaha"

**TBC**

**A/N: Nambah ancur nih fic :D ga ada dasarnya sih jadi ancur.. Tapi ga papa meski ga ada yang liat nih fic akan saya hapus nanti hahaha..**

**Makasih klo ada yang nyempetin baca fic gaje ini XD**

**Tolong jangan bunuh saya!**


End file.
